A Snow Kid and a Witch
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Fem!D'Jok is the daughter of Lily Evans and Sonny Blackbones/I'Son, she is also the Girl Who Lived and lives only for Galactik Football as number 9 on the Snow Kids team for Akillian. But when Voldemort teams with Bleylock to hurt both Sonny and D'Jok, it takes the Snow Kids to team with D'Jok's friends from her school and beat them. First GF fic, fem!D'Jok/Ahito shipping.
1. Snow Kid, Witch and The Breath

When it came down to it, there was nothing that D'Jok liked better than playing football or Quidditch at school. Until she hit fifteen and was called a liar for trying to tell the truth about a former terrorist that had killed her mother not long after she was born on Akillian. She sighed as she made her way to the try-outs for the new Akillian Galactik Football team under the coaching of a former Galactik footballer named Aarch. His nephew Rocket had come, not to the pleasure of his father Norata.

D'Jok made a good impression on Aarch for her talents as a footballer, even more so with her easy-going nature with the team, but she knew she had to tell him about her schooling. Aarch knew she was a witch, but D'Jok had to return to Hogwarts before their very first match against the Red Tigers. Sinedd always sneered and bullied her, until she punched him in the face and told him to push off, that impressed the rest of the Snow Kids. Thran, Ahito, Tia, Mei and Micro-ice liked D'Jok and were always hanging out together until she had to return to school and away from their training sessions.

While D'Jok was away, she still trained for the match with her skills. For a football, Madam Hooch had given her permission to use the Quaffle as practice under Angelina's watch. But when she got word that Tia had been forced to return to her parents, D'Jok had to leave Hogwarts to properly train with her team. Unfortunately, the Snow Kids met D'Jok's unpleasant teacher Delores Umbridge as well "what is this Galactik Football?" She sweetly asked D'jok who was busy with a call to Rocket about Tia's absence " _I'm telling you, D'Jok. Without Tia, we're done for_ " he said "Rocket, we're the Snow Kids. We can do this" D'Jok argued " _(sighs) I hope you're right_ " Rocket said as he signed off.

* * *

"Sorry Professor, what was that?" She asked "what is this _sport_ you play?" Umbridge asked "it's like Quidditch, similar to the players except it has a lot more sophisticated rules and if you foul another player, you're sent off the pitch. That and we don't use brooms, we have something called the Flux, it enhances our abilities. But my team's just lost the only player with our flux, the Breath of Akillian" D'Jok said, sighing in defeat at losing Tia and the only chance they had of regaining their own Flux.

The shuttle landed and D'Jok left for one last training session with the team before their game, the training proved to be fine except with Sinedd being a show off, and it was time for their first match. Meanwhile with Tia, she and her nurse were planning an escape from the camera that always watched Tia since she ran away to play football. Her parents were senators and didn't want Tia to play football. But she got away and went to Akillian, changing into her Snow Kids football uniform.

"Take me off the pitch and replace me with who?" Sinedd was challenging Aarch "how about me? You really didn't think I'd let you lose without me, did you?" Tia grinned as she walked into the locker room "Tia!" The Snow Kids exclaimed in joy, they were glad to get their player with the Breath back "what about your parents?" Aarch asked "don't we have a game to win?" Tia countered as they all went to their positions to go back onto the pitch "for once I agree with him" D'Jok muttered to Thran quietly, Thran snickered " _you_ always _have to agree with him, D'Jok. Rocket is your captain, never forget that_ " Aarch said, hearing what the Striker had said, Umbridge smirked in glee at the young girl who blushed furiously with a sheepish grin on her face at the Captain of the Snow Kids "sorry, Rocket" he apologised "you don't always have to agree with me, I'm always welcome to ideas. No matter how daft or suicidal" he grinned at the Number 9 player, D'Jok shrugged at him.

They returned to the pitch and Artegor Nexus wasn't pleased to see Tia back with the Snow Kids "listen to me, all of you. Watch out for number 4, she's very dangerous" he said, the Red Tigers looked and sneered at Tia as she looked in awe at the defrosted stadium of Akillian "go, Snow, GO!" The Snow Kids grinned at each other as they resumed play and all of them remembered what Rocket said about using headspace, they looked at that to their advantage. The Red Tigers didn't have a flux on their side, the Snow Kids had the breath of Akillian within Tia as their own secret weapon to use. Micro-ice passed to Tia who used the Breath to score their first goal of the entire match within minutes, D'Jok passed to Tia as she let her score again, Rocket was furious with the foul on Tia by two Red Tigers and took the free kick as it began to snow again "why can't the summer come?" He heard Thran moan as some of the Snow Kids shivered a little as Rocket scored the third goal for them. But for the Snow Kids to qualify for the cup, time was running out to barely a minute left.

* * *

Three Red Tigers surrounded D'Jok as Rocket tried to pass to her and he used the headspace strategy they had been using " _ **gotta make this goal. Gotta make this goal!**_ " D'Jok thought as the Breath of Akillian woke in her and she used the Breath to score the final and most crucial goal for the Snow Kids to qualify for the Galactik Football cup. The Snow Kids were going to be in the Cup, and it was thanks to D'Jok's final goal in the last few seconds of gameplay "well done D'Jok!" Mei screamed at the Striker with a large grin on her face as she hugged her hard "thanks Mei" D'Jok smiled back.

Tia's parents came during their celebrations and were convinced by Callie Mystic to let Tia continue playing for the Snow Kids after she showed them what their daughter had done in a football match for a planet that had a major catastrophe occur on it fifteen years previously "I'm proud of you, son" Rocket turned and saw Norata behind him "thanks Dad" he smiled, Norata smiled as he pulled Rocket into a hug and apologised for being too harsh on him. D'Jok saw the small scene and smiled. What she wouldn't give to have her biological parents there with her, but she always had Maya to be supportive of her, even Umbridge was pleased with the fifteen-year-old witch and football player.

She gave her a free pass to come and go from school whenever she had a match, but D'Jok said she would do her studies while she was travelling with her team, she was more comfortable around them instead of her own people. The only subject she refused to do was the crap she was forced to call Defence Against the Dark Arts, Umbridge's own subject that she was teaching very poorly in Hogwarts. The students were protesting and rioting in the school and D'Jok grinned smugly as she heard from Hermione about that " _did you have something to do with this?_ " She asked her friend.

"With what?" D'Jok laughed as she said goodbye and re-joined her team as they saw Sinedd had joined Artegor with the Shadows "damn, luckily we got a few tricks up our sleeves" Micro-Ice said "you said it, Mice" D'Jok hi-fived him as she jumped onto the couch next to him and a dozing Ahito "AHITO! Wake up!" She yelled in his ear, Ahito barely looked up at her "I can hear you all, I look like I am sleeping" he mumbled. The Snow Kids laughed as they continued to have their games and personal problems on and off the pitch, that last straw was when Micro-Ice had left and came back.

* * *

They then played their first game against the Shadows and Sinedd used his love for Mei against her "Coach, what'd we do? He _knows_ our weaknesses. One went after D'Jok and fouled her on her sore ankle" Ahito said "use the breath to counter the Smog" was all Aarch told them to do, unlike the Shadows, the Snow Kids played as a team. After they won the match, they were all still laughing at the save a sleeping Ahito had pulled off on the field "nice save, Ahito!" they all cheered the dozing goalie "thanks" he sleepily said as they were through to the final Sixteen of the Galactik Football Cup. Before their match with the Technoid team, the kids learned from Clamp and Sonny Blackbones that they were infected with a synthetic flux that had caused the ice age on Akillian fifteen years ago when they were all born. D'Jok was sceptical about it, but agreed with her teammates about that.

As the team made their decision, D'Jok was gazing out into space from one of the windows in their new hotel, she was glad to have come to Genesis, but she wanted to win the GFC since she was a kid. Sonny came up behind her "beautiful, huh?" He said, D'Jok smiled "all my life I've wanted to come to Genesis, but to actually _play_ here?" She said, her white jacket sleeve slipping a little as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and placed her hand onto the window, showing her bracelet.

"D'Jok, that bracelet. Where did you get it?" Sonny asked, D'Jok looked at the beloved bracelet of her late mother "it was my mom's. She gave it to Maya, my foster mother, before she was killed when I was a baby" she said "killed?" D'Jok noticed the colour had gone a little fron Sonny's face "you _knew_ my mother?" She asked "D'Jok, there's only two medallions like that. One your mother had…and this one" Sonny said, turning his back to her and slipping the left sleeve of his red jacket up a little "your mother gave this to me on our wedding day" he added, that clicked in D'Jok's mind.

* * *

Sonny's identity to her, it couldn't be…was he…her _father_? "You're…" She stammered, vaguely remembering her mother had been a redhead like herself, but D'Jok's hair was a little blonde in a few places and had the exact same shade of hazel in her eyes like Sonny's "I am, D'Jok. I just wish things on Akillian had turned out differently and I had seen you grow up" he said to his newly discovered and stunned daughter "did you know I was a…?" She began "I knew your mother was, Lily had always been special. Even when she and James split up and she married me, James would have raised you if something happened to myself or your mother. But he had been killed by the same man that killed you mother, Voldemort wasn't it?" Sonny said "unfortunately, he's after me as well" D'Jok's face contorted into a scowl as she absently rubbed at her cursed lightning shaped scar.

D'Jok and the Snow Kids did badly in the first half of the match "how can we do this?" She growled, kicking a ball in anger and seeing the Breath around herself "come on, we can beat a bunch of tin cans" Rocket said, Mei agreed "time to use the Breath against them" she grinned at her teammates as they left back for the pitch and used the Breath to defeat the robot football team and advance to the final. But there was someone who wanted to hurt Sonny badly and would use D'Jok for revenge.


	2. GF Final, revelations and back to school

When D'Jok and Micro-Ice went back to their hotel after qualifying for the final, D'Jok spilled to Micro-Ice about who her father was "Sonny Blackbones? Too cool, D'Jok!" The Midfielder grinned at his best friend "thanks, Mice. You going in the shower first?" She asked "nah, you" he said, D'Jok got herself washed and came out drying her hair "your turn" she said, drying her long red locks "cheers" was all Micro-Ice said as she finished drying her hair and pulled on a black vest-top and her _Coca-Cola_ pyjama bottoms when the bell on their hotel room door went off, surprising D'Jok slightly.

She went to see who was there and was even more surprised to see no-one was there, then she felt something grab her from behind and hold something over her mouth, causing her to black out. Bleylock smirked as Baldwin brought an unconscious redheaded girl, no older than fifteen, to him and threw her into a locked room "will Blackbones come for her?" He asked Bleylock "she is all he has left of his beloved wife, almost like a reflection" Bleylock smirked as D'Jok woke up, cursing at her predicament "my, my, an unladylike language" Bleylock smirked at his Technoid assistant.

Sonny was furious when he learned Bleylock had kidnapped his daughter to get at him "turn us around" he told Corso "Sonny…" The other pirate began "now!" Sonny snapped, he lost D'Jok once before and he wasn't about to lose her again. He slipped back through Genesis Stadium where Bleylock told him to meet and saw a frightened D'Jok, but Sonny knew she was only faking her fear of Bleylock. She had someone else to be terrified of, that was the man who murdered her mother, Lily, and her godfather, James. Sonny exchanged himself so that D'Jok could go free, but Bleylock hissed something to D'Jok and that clearly terrified the young striker, something about Sonny.

* * *

When D'Jok was taken back to her team, she went to her room and broke down in tears. She couldn't betray her team, she had worked too hard to give up on the chance to win the Galactik Football cup at fifteen years old, that was when Aarch and Micro-Ice found her "D'Jok, you okay?" Micro-Ice said, D'Jok could barely answer as Micro-Ice told Aarch about her father and Aarch deduced that someone her father had worked with kidnapped her to get at her father "y-yeah, a guy named Bleylock" she stammered "D'Jok, what did he threaten you with?" Aarch asked her gently.

D'Jok looked up at her coach with tear-stained hazel eyes "for us to lose the GFC" she choked out "but I can't. I can't betray my family" she began crying again as Micro-Ice held his best friend in a brotherly hug "that won't happen" Aarch heard a voice say, he looked to see the rest of the Snow Kids standing there "we heard what happened, but not who D'Jok's father was" Tia said, Micro-Ice looked at D'Jok, who nodded "Sonny Blackbones" he told them "we won't lose that cup…" Rocket began "Rocket, if we win, I lose my father" she told them "you still know Artie, Mice?" Thran asked "yeah, I'll see what I can do" he said to the defender. Artie and Bennett were furious that Sonny had handed himself to Bleylock in exchange for D'Jok's freedom, but that was what Sonny was willing to do to protect his only child. Corso was surprised to see Duke Maddox assist the Pirates as well.

Maddox had met D'Jok once and instantly knew who her father was, she looked like a female reflection of Sonny, but with some of her mother's features. When the match began, D'Jok played like she usually did, but kept avoiding the chance for a goal to give Maddox and Corso time to rescue her father and the Metaflux from Bleylock. By half-time, the Shadows were winning with one goal "how long until Corso and Maddox find Sonny?" Rocket asked "I don't know" D'Jok said "score near the end of the match, D'Jok. Go for the Golden Goal" Ahito suggested "what? If we make one mistake, then we're done for!" Mei exclaimed "Mei, we've bounced back from a four-nil. We can do this!" D'Jok agreed "alright, but we have to be careful" Tia said, looking to Rocket for approval.

That was the plan they used through the second half, when it came to a free-kick D'Jok took it and tried something she had been practicing for a long time. Her gamble took off and they scored an equalising goal. That being said, they now had to play by the Golden Goal rule for Extra Time.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Maddox and the Pirates, Maddox caught Bleylock red-handed trying to drown Sonny. Artie and Bennett got the Metaflux from Bleylock while Corso dove into the reservoir to save Sonny and Maddox arrested Bleylock and Baldwin. Sonny was more than grateful to Maddox for saving his life "you're still too late, Blackbones. The match is finished, your daughter lost" Bleylock sneered "the match isn't over, Sonny" Artie countered, listening to his headpiece tuned into the final "they're playing extra time. The Snow Kids tied it at the last second and I'm as sure as anything that was something D'Jok cooked up" Sonny smirked as Bleylock was led away "go see your kid, Blackbones" Maddox said "thank you, Duke Maddox. D'Jok's more precious to me than that Metaflux" he said, taking the Metaflux from Bennett and going to the Snow Kid's locker room.

"Now what?" D'Jok sighed as she reluctantly thought she had failed her father "maybe I shouldn't have scored" Thran gave her a glare "don't say that!" He exclaimed "that would be a shame" Aarch said, walking in to hear what D'Jok had just said "what?" D'Jok said, confused "Sonny's safe and sound, D'Jok" Aarch told his star striker "and I'm right here" D'Jok looked behind Aarch and saw her beloved father with the Metaflux in the box at his feet "DADDY!" She squealed and flung herself at him. The Snow Kids looked in amusement as D'Jok acted like a child with her long-lost real father.

D'Jok and the team went back to the pitch and tried to score several times "what's going on, D'Jok?" Sinedd demanded of the Snow Kid's' striker "my father's safe, if that's what you're implying Sinedd. I would have gladly given up the GFC for him" D'Jok glared as she turned back to concentrate on their final game. Sinedd looked surprised at the Snow Kid, but he wanted the Shadows to win and destroy the Fluxes when he claimed the Cup. Unfortunately, Mei scored the crucial goal that they needed and D'Jok claimed the cup for the Snow Kids "GO SNOW GO!" Screamed the Snow Kids as they smiled and leaped around with glee as the Cup left before Sinedd could place Bleylock's device onto the bottom of the cup. Sonny smiled at Aarch "think they can do it again?" He smirked at the coach.

* * *

Aarch smiled at him "I'm hoping they can, but D'Jok has a few months of studies to catch up on" he said "I'll miss her when she goes back to Hogwarts" Sonny said "we all will" Aarch agreed as his cheering team came running in and D'Jok ran to her father "we did it, Dad!" She grinned at her father "I'm glad to hear and to have seen it. Haven't you got work to catch up on?" D'Jok blushed bright crimson "and it has to be Potions! Snape never lets up on me!" The Snow Kid huffed "can we come with you?" Rocket said "to my school? I dunno, I hope so" she said, looking at Aarch again.

He nodded and the kids ran off to get their cases and trunk packed "hate my uniform" she grumbled as D'Jok pulled on her black robes with her red Gryffindor tie and trimmed jumper "well, I'm sorry to say I'm glad we got permission and _don't have to_ wear that" Micro-Ice said, dodging a boot D'Jok threw at him "I said I was sorry!" D'Jok rolled her eyes as she finished packing her training kit and main kit into her trunk "ready?" Ahito said, poking his head in "yeah" D'Jok and Micro-Ice answered.

The seven kids arrived at a large castle and D'Jok told them "you're in Gryffindor Tower with me" she said, taking them up to the Fat Lady's portrait "password?" She asked as Colin Creevey cam running up "hey D'Jok, the password's _**Snow Kids**_ " he said "everyone watched the match?" She asked "yeah! Well…Gryffindor and Slytherin did" he said as D'Jok and the Snow Kids walked in to a hero's welcome by the resident Lions and the Snakes that they were friends with. Only two didn't join in the celebrations and that was Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown. They were jealous of D'Jok's fame as, not only the Girl Who Lived, but as a famous footballer at the age of only fifteen!

* * *

Umbridge didn't like six muggles in the school, but they had been invited by Dumbledore and D'Jok had asked permission from herself, but when D'Jok had been accused of running an illegal Duelling class, she was wanting to revoke the Snow Kid's pass in Hogwarts and obliviate their memory. D'Jok admitted to the classes, but begged Fudge not to send her friends and surrogate family away "why would I do that? Yes, you broke a major school rule, but they had nothing to do with it" he said "Umbridge said you would do that" she said, Fudge glared at his supposedly trusted under-secretary.

A few weeks later, D'Jok was almost tortured by Umbridge when D'Jok and Rocket cooked up another plan that Sonny would be proud of. They lured Umbridge into the forest and left her to the Centaurs, they had been prosecuted and insulted several times because of Umbridge and D'Jok had been so kind to them. When Voldemort placed a false vision of Sonny being tortured by him and Bleylock, D'Jok dashed to London with a handful of her trusted magical friends while the Snow Kids covered their absence at Hogwarts, but it was Sirius that was killed and Voldemort was proven by D'Jok to be alive in front of the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

D'Jok went back to her hectic school and back to training for both Galactik Football and Quidditch, when it got to her that Bleylock had escaped prison, she knew she would be his target and could be used as a trap for her father, who sent her letters constantly, called her on her holo-watch and sent her a few things that the Pirates used. Her sixth year would have passed with no hassle, but Dumbledore kept pulling her out of classes to hunt for the Horcruxes and that annoyed D'Jok to no end. She wanted to finish her schooling uninterrupted, thank you very much, Dimbledork.


End file.
